cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Awyé
The Path of Awyé - Spirit of Jungles (work in progress) Awyé is the goddess of jungles and nature. When Terrae created the first jungle tree, she cut herself on the rough bark, and a drop of her blood melded with the tree, giving it consciousness and a spirit. This consciousness spread through the entire jungle creating a vast network of consciousness. Sometimes, the spirit manifests itself in humans, who become the followers of Awyé. Unlike Terrae, who is peaceful, Awyé is affiliated with the harshness of jungle life. The path to becoming a follower of Awyé is the path to becoming a true warrior and hunter. *Materials: Wood and natural materials. Stone is acceptable but frowned upon. All metals like iron and gold are forbidden (expect shears.) *Colours: Green, Brown, Blue *Food: Anything *Armour: None - True warriors wear no armor. *Weapon - Bow and non-mechanical traps ( Pits, water traps, etc.) *Shrine: A circle of leaves surrounding four holes with water centred around a three-block high tree with leaves. Level 1 - Chosen from Birth *The Journey: Create a new world. If you do not spawn in a jungle biome, then you must find one as soon as you start out. While journeying to find a jungle, you may not break or place blocks, gather food, or kill any animal. This is so you are pure when you start on your path to becoming a follower of Awyé. *When you find your jungle, you may break and place blocks and kill animals as usual. Now, begin the path. Climb up to the highest point of a large tree using only the vines, and build a treehouse using the materials listed above. Try to make this structure blend in with the tree you inhabit. *Once you have established your treehouse, create a path to the deepest, thickest part of the jungle. There, clear a small grove, and construct a shrine in the centre. Once your shrine is complete, you have earned the title, "Initiate of Awyé" Level 2 - Begin your Training This level is dedicated to learning the way of the jungle, thus growing closer to Awyé. *Leap of Faith: Show your trust in Awyé by placing your life in her hands. Ascend to the top of a tall tree, and throw yourself off the edge. During the descent, you can use any natural things around you to slow yourself (vines, tops of trees, etc.) You must reach the bottom without taking any damage. (ProTip: Although you cannot climb up vines when they are hanging in the air, they will slow your fall.) *Hunter: Acquire a bow and arrows. Track down a passive mob that will yield meat (not sheep) and kill it. Sacrifice the meat to Awyé by throwing it in the shrine and waiting for it to despawn. This bow is now the only one you can use. When it is close to breaking you must throw it in the shrine and repeat the above ritual. *Pilgrimage: You have now earned the trust of Awyé and it is time for you to enter her temple. Search your jungle for a jungle temple. If you cannot find one, you may search for another jungle. Searching for a second jungle is the only time you may use a biome finder (such as mineatlas.com or chunkbase.com/apps/biome-finder). Once you find a temple, enter it and take the inner treasure. You may keep most of it, but anything forbidden by this path must be thrown You have now become a "Disciple of Awyé" Level 3 - Jungleborn: *Fast: Now is the time for you to fast to show your true devotion. For 5 Minecraft days, only eat once per day, in the middle of the night. (In easy you may not eat at all). Staying safe in your tree during this time is for the weak! Venture in the jungle killing mobs and stockpiling food. Keep this food in your hotbar for all that time to show Awyé that you will not be tempted. After those 5 days, sacrifice half the meat, and feast on the other half. *Master of the Trapper: Create a pit-trap in the jungle deep enough to trap mobs but not enough to kill them. This trap must be non-mechanical (no pistons, etc.) but pressure plates and trapdoors are fine. Once you have trapped a mob, kill it and sacrifice its meat into your shrine. If it doesn't drop any meat, trap another one. You may now use this trap for food gathering. If you want to build other traps like these, that pleases Awyé even more. Just make sure the first meat from any trap is sacrificed. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Spirit Category:Biome Deities